


Markplier x Ace!Reader: I Can't Do It

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Special [22]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Asexual, Coming Out, F/M, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, No Sex, implied sex, markipliergame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 22:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3546887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been hiding a secret for a while now. You have to tell Mark sooner or later...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markplier x Ace!Reader: I Can't Do It

**Author's Note:**

> Assuming you've been on Tumblr for, like, a day, Ace means asexual, which means no sex. At all.  
> This is a tribute for all the asexuals out there who feel left out. I'm asexual, and I love you. x

It was hard to hide.  
Mark didn’t know. No one else knew.  
Only you did.  
Some found out, and they ridiculed you for being ‘picky’ and ‘ignorant’.  
“Assholes,” you muttered on the couch in yours and Mark’s apartment you now shared.  
“Who?” Mark asked as he returned from the kitchen. You looked up at him, snapping back into the reality of the world.  
“Oh, nothing,” you shrugged. “Just thinking about how crappy some people are...” Mark sighed and sat by you, putting an arm around your shoulder.  
“Well, I can assure you that no one in this house is like that,” he smiled, kissing your cheek.  
“Thanks, Mark.” You kissed him on the lips. His hand travelled from your shoulder down to your waist. Then a bit lower. A thumb underneath your jeans. You pulled away. “I’m hungry,” you said, grinning.  
“Aw, why?” Mark said, feinting sadness as you pulled away, his hand falling onto the couch. You stood up. “I thought we were going somewhere,” he joked.  
“Not yet,” you said, winking as you headed towards the kitchen.  
You let out a big breath.  
God, you hated lying to him. Or, as it was, hiding the truth. Which was still technically lying to you.  
“Night, Mark,” you said, climbing into bed and snuggling up next to him.  
“It’s early,” he said, turning to check the clock, which bore the numbers 7:14 pm in red. “You sure there isn’t something else we can do?” He turned back with a super smirky face as he leaned in to kiss you. You giggled and kissed back. His hand went from your back to your hair as the kiss became a little deeper. Maybe a little more suggestive, too. His other hand went down to your thigh as he rubbed circles with his thumb back and forth. You let it happen. It wasn’t even close to uncomfortable to you.  
That is, until you felt the hand go down in your pyjamas. You made a noise and pulled away.  
“God, Mark, I’m so sorry, I can’t do this,” you said, sitting up and putting your face in your hands. Mark’s face immediately went from smirky to concerned in a couple seconds as he sat up with you.  
“Hey, hey, (YN),” he said as he leaned forward to look at your face, which was probably streaming with tears of guilt right then. “God, I should be sorry. I didn’t mean to rush-”  
“No, no, Mark, that wasn’t it, it’s just...” You trailed off as you lifted your face. “Mark, you know I love you, right?” He nodded.  
“I know that. I love you, too.”  
“And that I’d never push you away unless I had a reason, right?”  
“Yes, I know. I know. Please, (YN), tell me what’s wrong.” You sighed.  
You said the word.  
“I’m asexual,” you admitted. Mark looked at you.  
“(YN), I’m really sorry, but I don’t know what that is,” he admitted back.  
“It means...” You took a deep breath. “It just means I have no desire for sex. I don’t want to have sex. It doesn’t make me love you any less and it doesn’t mean you’re not a good boyfriend, it’s just... God damn it, Mark, I’m sorry.” You covered your face in your hands and began crying. God, Mark, probably thought you were a freak now. He probably wondered ‘what happened to you in the past’.  
“Come here,” you heard Mark say suddenly as he pulled you into a hug, no sexual movements. “God, if you had just told me...” He buried his head in your shoulder. You sighed and leaned into him. Mark moved to make you look at him. “(YN), you being asexual does nothing to affect our relationship. I love you anyways, sex or not. And I’m sorry if I ever made you uncomfortable at any time.” You sighed.  
“I’m not a freak?” you asked. He laughed.  
“Well, we’re all freaks... But you’re my freak.” You grinned, wider than you had in a while now, and hugged him tightly.  
“Thank you.” Mark nodded and pulled away, crawling into bed. You followed his movements.  
“So...,” Mark began after a few moments,”if we can’t have sex...we can still make out, right?” You laughed aloud, hitting his arm.  
“Go to bed, Mark,” you giggled. He chuckled back.  
“Just a question.”


End file.
